The hero's begining
by BerserkRage
Summary: I suggest you don't read the first chapter. Isn't as good as my second. I think the second has better detail.
1. Beginnings (not that good)

My Note: This is a direct result of playing Diablo for 3 years on my brain. I live, breath,  
and think Diablo. It is my whole life. I love the game. I even thought I was Baal this one  
time. This is my first piece of writing in about 9 months so don't be harsh. I think it is  
good. I think I can do better. That is for you to decide though.  
  
By- BeserkRage  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
Bruno finally arrived in the rouge encampment one early morning. He had been  
traveling on a caravan from his sacred homelands. He had heard of the demons now  
plaguing the world. In the rules of his druid brotherhood he had to assist the earth. Bruno  
was a young druid. He had exceptional strength, and he was a shape-shifting specialist.   
He spent the day setting up camp and meeting the people who lived there. He met Charsi  
the blacksmith. She would craft his weapons and armor. Then he spoke with Gheed. He  
had magical items to gamble for. He had already met Warriv who he had been with on the  
caravan. Kashya was the leader of the rouges, but she seemed mean. Then there was  
Akara the high priestess. She sold magical items and spoke of the recent evil in the lands.   
That night he sat around the fire where the other traveling heroes were. He thought he  
could make some friends there.  
  
He approached a Barbarian  
  
Bruno: Hello. I just arrived here and was wondering....  
  
Barbarian: Go away or I will crush your skull.  
  
Bruno: O....um ok then bye.  
  
He then went up to a assassin staring into the fire.  
  
Bruno: Hi. my name is Bruno  
  
Assassin: Hello. My name is Hakori. I just arrived here.  
  
Bruno: Well, I did too. I was wondering if you would join me in destroying the evil here.  
  
Hakori: Ok I can help you. Yea I haven't really made any friends here anyway.  
  
Paladin: Excuse me I just arrived and was wondering if we could be friends.  
  
Bruno: Yea I was just trying to make up a little party.  
  
Hakori: We would love it if you joined us.  
  
Paladin: My name is Scorch nice to meet you.  
  
Scorch: I suggest we get one more person in our party.  
  
Both: Ok  
  
They all approached a friendly looking Amazon  
  
Scorch: Hi I am Scorch and I was thinking that you might want to join me and my friends  
party.  
  
Amazon: Sure I will. I don't think that I can accomplish much on my own.  
  
Amazon: By the way my name is Panthas.  
  
After a few hours of talking and getting to know each other they all went to bed.   
They had planned to clear out the den of evil that Akara had told them about. They had  
got new items and armor earlier on. They all had leather armor. Panthas had bought a  
Superior shortbow. Scorch had a buckler and a shortsword with one socket in it. Hakori  
had 2 assassin katars. Bruno got a 2 socketed mace and a buckler.  
The next day they all set out for the den of evil.   
  
Panthas: Everybody wake up!!! We're late.  
  
Bruno: (still sleepy) Huh...? Late for what?  
  
Panthas: The Den of Evil. The other people from the camp have already left. We will  
miss the action.  
  
Scorch: O yea. We have to leave right away.  
  
Hakori: I have been up for awhile now. I am getting things in order.  
  
Bruno: Ok im gettin my stuff on.  
  
Soon the group was over and ready to leave.  
  
Bruno: Is everyone ready to go?  
  
All: Yup  
  
The group entered the den to see a group of slain fallen and a shaman. They also  
found a fallen hero. It was a necromancer who had no armor on. He was brutaly slashed  
and torn. He was apperently alone trying to attack the demons.  
  
Scorch: Woa we should all stick together so we don't end up like him.  
  
Hakori: Hey I just heard some stuff down that hall.  
  
They all looked down the hall to see glowing eyes and heard demon chattering.  
  
Bruno: Lets go guys.   
  
He transformed into a werewolf and rushed into the group. Hakori followed in the  
shadows. Scorch rasied his shield and charged onward. Panthas shot her bow from afar.   
The Gargantuan Beasts battered Bruno with their fists, but he pulled through and ripped  
them to shreds. Hakori snuck up behind the zombies and slit their throats. Scorch was  
fighting the fallen demons. Their axes ripped into his skin, and he let out a painful scream.   
Then Hakori came and helped him out of the area while the brusied Bruno finished the  
fallen. Panthas shot at the shamans, and she killed most of them. One cast a firebolt at  
her. It struck her and burned her armor and skin. She collapsed badly hurt. At the end  
the group had been hurt in many ways.  
  
Bruno: Pant......is everyone......ok?  
  
Scorch: Errr...I got lots of deep wounds, I think I can stop the bleeding with potions.  
  
Hakori: One of those zombies got me. I will be just fine though.  
  
Panthas: ..........  
  
Bruno: Panthas?.....PANTHAS!!  
  
Hakori: Oh my God wat happened to her?  
  
Scorch: She's badly burned. Those shamans hit her hard. I can heal her though.  
  
Soon Panthas was healed and awoke  
  
Panthas: What happend? Where did I go?  
  
Bruno: You were knocked unconcious. You are ok know.  
  
Panthas: Yea I think so. Is there any demons left?  
  
Scorch: You should stay here with Hakori. Me and Bruno can take the last, its just some  
zombies.  
  
Panthas and Hakori: Ok  
  
Then Hakori and Scorch will kill the others ok?  
  
Scorch and Bruno found the last few zombies in the den. The leader had a  
spectaral hit and was strong. Bruno went into werewolf form and Scorch prepared his  
Might arua. Bruno tore into the normal zombies with his razor sharp claws. Scorch  
slashed at the leader with his sword. It struck back and shocked him. He jumped back for  
a moment, but he recovered and hit it more. His arua helped him and he finished it  
quickly. Bruno had the zombies blood all over his fur when he was finished. They both  
healed and returned to the others. They had all healed and determined that all the  
monsters were defeted.  
  
The group ventured back to the camp to talk to Akara. She thanked them and let  
them all learn new skills. Bruno learned more in Lycanthropy increasing his werewolf  
duration. Hakori learned a tiger strike power up. Scorch learned more in smiting, and  
Panthas learned more in fire arrow. While they were going to look at what they had found  
Kashya pulled them aside  
  
Kashya: My rouge scouts have reported that the corrupted Blood Raven is commanding  
an undead legion in our graveyard. You have to defeat Blood Raven to keep the land safe  
from her demons.  
  
Bruno: Well, lets see what we found guys. I got a small shield, 50 gold, an unidentified  
wolf helm, and a precious chipped topaz.  
  
Hakori: I got some throwing knives, a shortsword, an unidentified scepter, and a cap.  
  
Scorch: I have superior soceted wrist blades, 100 gold, and a socketed hunters bow.  
  
Panthas: I found javalines, a skull cap, and a chipped emerald.  
  
Scorch: Hey Hakori, I will give you the wrist blade for that scepter.  
  
Hakori: Ok but I'm not identifying it.  
  
Scorch: Playing Gheed eh? Deal.  
  
Bruno: Panthas I will give you this topaz for the emerald  
  
Panthas: Ok. Sure  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Disclamier:I don't own Diablo 2 or its ideas, characters, and events. If you plan to sue me  
for it. Get a probono lawyer because what you get won't cover it. : )  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	2. Blood Raven

Bruno: Well guys. We have been resting for a day and I think it is time for us to decide  
what to do next.  
  
Scorch: Yea Bruno. I agree. What should we do next?  
  
Panthas: I believe Kashya wanted us to kill the corrupted rouge Blood Raven.  
  
Hakori: I guess we could go do that, but we don't know where she is.  
  
Scorch: I have been talking with Akara about this corrupted rouge. She has informed me  
that Blood Raven is located within a graveyard nearby.  
  
Bruno: Where might this graveyard be located Scorch?  
  
Scorch: I believe it is just off of the Cold Plains next to the Blood Moor.  
  
Panthas: Ok we have to go to the Cold Plains then. There is a rouge on the border named  
Flavie. She will direct us there.  
  
Bruno: Guys, we are going to kill Blood Raven  
  
Party: Ok  
  
The group then readied to go find the Cold Plains. They all repaired there  
weapons and armor and bought potions. Then they double checked their information and  
found out just how to get to Blood Ravens graveyard. They set out across the Blood  
Moor finding minimal resistance. They soon met a rouge named Flavie. She was located  
on a far side of the Blood Moor. She informed them that the Burial Grounds were located  
inside the plains. She told them that the corrupted rouges were located within the  
wilderness ahead. After bidding farewell and wishing good luck to Flavie the group  
entered the plains. There they found a patch of dirt with runic markings on it.  
  
Hakori: What is that thing?  
  
Bruno: I believe it is called a warp point. Akara told me of them. Stepping on them can  
instantly teleport you to the rouge encampment or any other warp point you have touched.  
  
Panthas: I think that will come in handy.  
  
Scorch: Yea we don't have to go trooping through the Blood Moor every time we want to  
come here.   
  
Bruno: Well, lets look for those burial grounds.  
  
Not too much farther on the groups here a loud yell.  
  
Panthas: What was that?  
  
Scorch: I'm not so sure.  
  
Hakori: Look!  
  
Then a group of pale looking rouges holding tridents charged up to the group.  
  
Bruno: Look out! Those must be the corrupted rouges Flavie told us about.  
  
Panthas acted quickly and sunk an arrow into ones skull. Hakori stabbed at one  
with her new wrist blade killing her. Scorch smashed one so bad with his shield she isn't  
even scream. Bruno maced the last crushing her skull into pieces.  
  
Hakori: So those are the corrupted rouges.  
  
Bruno: I don't think they were that strong.  
  
Scorch: Imagine them in large numbers though. Or maby a couple of champions.  
  
Bruno: I guess that would be pretty tuff.  
  
Panthas: Yea, but they had tridents. I thought rouges were ranged attackers.  
  
Hakori: The evil influences on them must blind them from those things.  
  
The group moved through the cold plains until they believed that they had found the  
entrance to the burial grounds.  
  
Panthas: Is that it?  
  
Scorch: (In disgust) Judging by the smell yea.  
  
Bruno: Holy crap! That smell is putrid  
  
Hakori: This must be the Burial Grounds.  
  
Bruno: Then what are we waiting for? Lets go kill Blood Raven.  
  
The group then entered the Burial Grounds.  
  
Scorch: WHAT THE F*** IS THAT!!!  
  
They saw in the foggy distance shadows of zombies and skeletons. They even  
saw a zombie crawling out of the grave where it had been doomed to for eternity. They  
then saw a sight not ment for human eyes. A horrible monstrosity of a skeleton. What  
was left of its bones were soaked to the core with blood. What skin left clinging on to it  
had been rotting for decades and had a smell unbearable to any normal human. The  
group attacked it on sight. Panthas arrows knocked off limbs but didn't stop the walking  
nightmare. Scorches sword just cut at the red bones doing nothing. Hakoris wrist blades  
had as good affect as Scorches sword did. Finally Bruno tried. He battered the undead  
minion with his mace shattering the bones on contact. That was tough, but even more  
were coming.  
  
Bruno: Listen. Your weapons aren't effecting the skeletons so you get the zombies. I  
will take the rest.  
  
Scorch: Fool. You can't take all of them. I think I can help I have an idea.  
  
Hakori: Me and Panthas will take the zombies.  
  
The next group of zombies and skeletons approached. Just as mindless,  
bloodthirsty, and bent on spilling innocent blood as the last one. Nobody knew what  
Scorch had planned, but he seemed pretty confident of himself so they trusted that he  
could take them out. He suddenly held out his hands, pointed at the skeleton, and  
enchanted a magical phrase. Then a huge globe of bluish white energy shot out from his  
hands. It crashed into the skeleton. The skeleton exploded, and its shattered bones  
scattered across the now bloody ground. Panthas shot an arrow straight into a zombies  
neck killing it instantly. Hakori slashed and stabbed at the other zombies staining her  
blades with blood. Bruno took out the other skeletons with a brutal beating from his  
mace.   
  
Bruno: Now we have to assault the Raven herself.   
  
Hakori: Hold on a sec. What was that ball you shot at those skeletons Scorch? The sight  
seemed to strengthen me I think.  
  
Scorch: That was my Holy Bolt. It is a special attack that harms undead greatly and  
heals the good in you.  
  
Panthas: It came in handy. Will it hurt the Raven?  
  
Scorch: Hopefully.  
  
Bruno: Well we need a plan.  
  
Hakori: She will probably have lots of zombies to protect her.  
  
Panthas: And being a rouge she will most likely shot at us from behind them.  
  
Bruno: I hear she is fast so I will attack her in my wolf form. Hakori, you directly assault  
the zombies with the help of Scorches Holy Bolts. Panthas, you stay back and shoot  
randomly with your multi arrows. Is it a plan?  
  
Scorch: Lets do it.  
  
Hakori: As long as I can take some of those putrid beasts out.  
  
Panthas: I'm willing to play my part.  
  
Bruno: Then lets do it.  
  
As the group entered the actual graveyard through the foggy front gates they heard  
the usual hungry moans and groans of the undead zombies, but above the noise the heard  
a haunting voice.  
  
Blood Raven: Join my undead army or die.  
  
Bruno: There she is! Lets go (transforming into a werewolf)  
  
Bruno charged around the large group of zombies to reach the Raven. She was  
dressed in dark crimson red and had a bow. She saw him and shot a flaming arrow. It  
singed his fur as he let out a pianful howl. Scorch sent a volly of holy bolts into the  
crowd of zombies as Hakori used her physcic hammer to blow away a great more.   
Panthas randomly shot multi arrows tearing the last into pieces. Bruno slashed at her  
tearing her robe apart. Scorch sent holy bolts into her throwing her to the ground. Hakori  
finished her off with a powerful kick. Blood Raven let out a long painful howl ,and her  
soul was sucked out of he body.  
  
Team: YEA!  
  
Bruno: She wasn't as hard as I expected.  
  
Hakori: I agree.  
  
Panthas: Sure she was.  
  
Scorch: My holy bolts worked to a great effect.  
  
The party went to the rouge encampment.  
  
Kashya: I can't belive you killed Blood Raven.I will reward you with your own  
mercinaries.  
The party all got merinaries and went to rest. They got lots of gold and stuff.   
They spent all the money on mercinary weapons. They spent the next few days resting  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This might be my last chapter. I think I did much better than my first. Plz tell me  
if I should make more chapters or go to different acts. You tell me what to do.  
  
Maybe to be continued........ 


End file.
